The proposed 3 year project is to continue our research in investigating nutritional and hormonal interaction in lung development. Our overall objective of the proposed investigation is to examine underlying mechanisms leading to lung dysfunction in the newborn as a result of hormonal imbalance and/or altered substrates. The effect on cellular constituents (DNA, protein, glycogen, lipid), lipid metabolism (de novo fatty acid synthesis, and phospholipid synthesis) and substrate utilization (glucose, glycerol, and palmitate) will be studied at both the organ and cellular level. Specific effects on alveolar type II cells will be investigated by using organotypic culture. The influence of hyperinsulinemia, hyperglycemia, maternal diabetes and maternal fasting will be examined.